


[Podfic] Leap, Fall, Fly

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alfred Is Tired Of Tim's Shit, Damian's A Good Friend, M/M, Making Out, Pancakes, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sexy Times, Some angst, but it's all good, hopeless boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "Leap, Fall, Fly" by malcyon read aloud.Original summary: "Kon figures some stuff out. Tim helps."*****He tries to use his voice, “You have one of my shirts?” Tim looks at him, amused.“Dude, I have, like, four.”





	[Podfic] Leap, Fall, Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leap, Fall, Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229037) by [malcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcyon/pseuds/malcyon). 

> This was podficced for the pod_exchange 2019, for litra :) Tim/Kon is so nostalgic to me, it was really nice to podfic some. They are good boys. I hope you like it!

### Download

  * On the Internet Archive **[HERE](https://ia801404.us.archive.org/13/items/leapfallfly_sophie_malcyon/leapfallfly_sophie_malcyon.mp3)** (Right-click to download left-click to stream)
  * On MediaFire **[HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hp6ty4i7ve233zg/leapfallfly_sophie_malcyon.mp3/file)**

### Details

  * **Length:** 01:26:56
  * **File type:** MP3 (70 MB)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Leap, Fall, Fly_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229037)
  * **Author:** malcyon 
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Drive_ by Incubus 
  * **Cover:** cover made from a picture drawn by Marcus To (commissioned by me) 

  



End file.
